


Guardian Angel

by Mrs_Monaghan



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Happy Ending, M/M, Major Character Injury, Murder, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Ian is a straggling weed dealer who's always going through alot of shit. That's why it takes him a while to realise things start to change the moment he starts fucking Mickey Milkovich.





	Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XxQueen_Wanhedaxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxQueen_Wanhedaxx/gifts).



> 6k words. Good God!
> 
> This gift goes to Vikki who got the last Inseparable riddle right! congrats dear <3
> 
>  _List three steps to put an elephant in the fridge._  
>  step 1 is open the fridge, 2 is put the elephant in the fridge, step 3 is closing the fridge door
> 
> so i googled 'series similar to shameless' and Weeds was the first one on that list. its what am watching now, thus the inspiration. ENJOY!!!

Sometimes Ian really hated being a dealer. Scratch that, Ian hated it _all the time_. Even though he’s Southside born and bred, for some reason he doesn’t look it. Which means more time than most people are always fucking with him. If they’re not buying his weed on credit, they’re beating him up. Ian is no weakling, he’s just as bad ass as this people, however this being the Southside he's surrounded by tougher people than him. More violent people than him, more heartless, more ruthless. Especially since his line of work is selling weed. So of course he’s going to meet with some of the worst people.

Ian doesn’t like his line of work. It wasn’t his choice, he was forced to do this. With a runaway bipolar meth head of a mom, and an alcoholic father who doesn’t give a shit, Ian and his siblings have to make ends meet themselves. Nothing else was cutting it so Ian had to result to drug dealing. Weed to be exact.

Being a dealer wasn’t all that bad. Sometimes things usually went smoothly when he was dealing with college kids or people from the North side. They always paid with Ian not even having to ask them to, they weren’t violent and were therefore Ian's favorite customers to deal with. Not to mention, he could always sell at a higher price to the rich stoners. Unfortunately for Ian, the Southsiders were his major clients. They’re the ones who bought from him on the daily so he dealt with their shit on the regular.

“Fuck my life.” Ian groans. He walks out of the ally wiping blood off the side of his mouth.

When his supplier Raul sent him to this particular customer, he had told Ian to be careful. But unless the redhead was willing to carry a gun, there was only so much he could do. And carrying around the Gallagher baseball bat was out of the question. That was just asking for trouble. Not to mention inconvenient as fuck dragging that thing around.

So the guy –thank God he was alone- had tried to take off without paying and Ian had ended up punching the money out of him. The one punch the guy got in however, ouch!

Ian is walking with his eyes closed, dabbing on his mouth painfully with his handkerchief and wincing, when he bumps into someone. He stops and opens his eyes to find a guy with intense blue eyes watching him carefully while pulling on a cigarette. The brunette is leaning on a pole so if Ian hadn’t bumped into him, he’d have hit the pole.

“You always walk with your eyes closed, red?” the guy asks gruffly.

Ian pulls the handkerchief away from his mouth. “Sorry.”

The guy points at Ian’s bloody mouth with the hand holding the cigarette. “You a’ight?”

Ian nods. “Yeah.”

This is weird. This is a weird ass conversation. The guy blows smoke through his nose and it’s so much, it obscures his face. That’s when it hits Ian, that’s too much smoke for a cigarette. He raises a surprised eyebrow at the stranger when the smell confirms it.

“Wow, right here. During the day. In the middle of the street. Ballsy.”

“Ain’t afraid of no pig.” The guy spits before putting the blunt back in his mouth. He inhales deeply then offers it to Ian.

Ian hesitates but takes it. “This is mild.” He points out after taking a hit.

The guy raises an eyebrow that for some reason Ian translates easily. He’s amused. “Really?” blue eyed stranger asks. “You’ve got better?”

Ian squints at him. “Depends, you a cop?”

The guy laughs then runs a thumb across his bottom lip. He's got a dimple. Nice. “I don’ think undercover cops take their jobs this seriously red.” The guy says referring to the blunt.

“It’s Ian.”

The brunette nods. “Mickey. So you got better?”

“As a matter of fact I do.” Ian looks around. “But I’m not as ballsy as you so,” he nods towards the left and starts walking.

“Where we going?” Mickey finishes the last of the joint and throws it in the bushes.

“To get stoned. None-publicly.”

“I know a place, follow me.” Mickey says before stepping ahead of Ian and leading the way.

They end up at the very top floor of an abandoned building. Ian has to admit, this is the perfect place to get high. “I take it you frequent this place?” he asks gesturing at a couch in a corner.

Mickey hums before walking towards the window and sitting on the window sill so his legs are hanging out. He taps the space next to him. “Coming red?” Ian joins him then takes his bag off his shoulder. He's not as discreet as he should be when he pulls out the weed. He throws the bag on the floor behind them when he’s done.  “Let me.” Mickey stretches out his hand, offering to roll the joint for them.

.

Ten minutes later the two men have a good buzz going. “So?” Ian asks. “This some good shit or what?”

Mickey nods throughout an inhale. “You know your shit.”

He closes his eyes, face tilted upwards and Ian takes the chance to really take him in. Mickey is beautiful. Ian thinks he could love him given the chance. Right now though, he mostly wants to fuck him. He's seen that ass. The man’s got a great fucking ass. But those are presumptuous thoughts seeing as he doesn’t even know the man’s sexuality. But it still doesn’t take away the fact that the blue eyed brunette is really nice to look at.

“Weed gets you hard?” Mickey asks suddenly making Ian gasp in surprise.

The redhead can feel himself blush; he’s been caught staring. He looks at Mickey however and the shorter man is looking at his crotch. Shit, Ian’s hard. “Fuck.” He curses softly. “I'm sorry.” He says squeezing it a little bit to get it down.

“Don’t be.” Mickey says shocking Ian for the second time today. “Weed makes me hard too.”

There is no misinterpreting that sentence. It’s a come on. Mickey's got this adorable smirk on that’s making his dimple appear again and he’s watching Ian as if waiting to see his reaction. Never one to turn down a challenge, Ian gets back inside and Mickey throws the joint away then follows. They stand there looking at each other. Finally Mickey smiles and reaches for something in his pocket.

He throws a sachet of lube at Ian and the redhead barely manages to catch it. Mickey’s full of surprises.

“You always walk around with lube?” Ian asks as he undoes his belt and shamelessly pulls his fully hard dick out.

“Came from seeing someone.” Mickey licks his lips, eyes on Ian's dick as he lubes himself up. “He didn’t get me where I needed to go. Think you can do a better job, firecrotch?”

Ian only smirks before turning Mickey around so he's facing the wall and then pulling his jeans down, exposing that ass. He grabs the shorter man’s waist, pats his full ass cheeks, and then thrusts in slowly but hard. The groan Mickey emits vibrates through Ian. Oh, he’s going to enjoy this.

 

**________________________**

                                                

He does enjoy it. Twice.

Next thing he knows, they're exchanging numbers and Ian is inviting Mickey over on a Saturday afternoon when the house is empty.

“So are you a fucking weed dealer?” Mickey asks after their first round of rough sex.

Ian is still trying to catch his breath and the question catches him by surprise. “What?”

Mickey sits up to reach for his trouser that’s on the floor. He pulls out a cigarette and a lighter before lying back down next to Ian. “You had too much weed on you man. That couldn’t all have been for you.”

Ian sniffs. “Well, yeah. I am. That a problem?”

Mickey frowns at him. “It look like I’d have a fucking problem?”

Ian takes in his bed mate who looks like the Southside customers he has to deal with on the daily. Especially with those **FUCK U-UP** tattoos. “No.”

Mickey huffs, or chuckles softly. Ian can’t tell which. “How’s that working out for ya?”

Ian reaches under his bed for two beer cans and hands one to Mickey. “Eh.”

“Eh? That’s a pretty lucrious business. Unless you’re not doing it right.”

Ian places a hand under his head and stares at the ceiling. He glances at Mickey once and those blue eyes that Ian could stare into all day are looking curiously at him. He doesn’t know why but something in him tells him he can trust Mickey.

“Would you buy weed from me?”

“Sure. You’ve got some great shit.”

Ian leans on his elbow and looks down at a still smoking Mickey. “No I mean, if you didn’t know me. If we weren’t banging.”

“Well, I don’ buy from just anyone. I’d have to ask around about you first.” Ian sighs and lies back down again. “What?” Mickey puts out his cigarette and gives Ian all his attention. “Wrong answer? Was I supposed to say no?”

Ian chuckles and shakes his head which prompts Mickey to give him that dimpled smile again. Ian finds himself kissing the other man. It’s as Mickey is responding he realizes they didn’t kiss yesterday. They just went right to fucking. He sighs into Mickey's mouth when the latter pushes his tongue in. Ian readily accepts it. Kissing Mickey makes his body tingle all the way to his toes so Ian decides he wants to do this for a while. He caresses Mickey's hip and trails his hand up the other man’s back, pulling him closer so they’re practically chest to chest. Ian wraps the other hand around Mickey's neck and the latter holds his waist. Now they’re even closer and the kiss is even deeper, better.

Mickey moans and Ian feels his dick harden against his thigh. “Wanna go again?” he asks.

Blue eyes blink up at him. “We were talking.”

“I’d much rather do this.” Ian’s hand that’s on Mickey's back finds his ass and he shoves two fingers inside the ready, wet, tight hole. He gets a soft moan in return.

“Yeah, I’d much rather do that too.”

 

  **________________________**                                 

 

When Ian sees Mickey again, its three days later and he's spotting a black eye. Today is the worst day of all bad days since Ian started dealing. As usual, he walks around with all his stash when making a sale. The customer he’d gone to meet had a gun and two other guys. They’d ambushed him and taken every single thing Ian had. Now he had just lost 6 grand that he had no clue how to get back. This sets him back so far he doesn’t even know where to begin. Raul won't sell to him on credit and Ian has no money now. He had promised to buy Debbie new text books and a calculator. He is so fucking frustrated he doesn’t even know where to start. So instead of crying, he calls Mickey up deciding to take his frustration out through sex.

He is so fucking angry.

Ian lets Mickey in through the back door. He leads him into his room and starts undressing the moment the door closes behind them.

“Not that I don’t love being your booty call, but what the fuck happened to your face?”

Ian shoves Mickey against the door and kisses him roughly. “Fuck now, talk later.”

He’s so grateful when Mickey doesn’t protest. The other man seems to sense Ian needs this.

The redhead makes quick work of preparing Mickey before he’s coating himself with lube and shoving his dick inside him from behind. He adjusts himself then slams his hips hard against the ass he’s addicted to at this point. His dick is buried deep inside Mickey now and it feels too fucking good. This. This is what he needs to forget. To make him feel better if only temporarily. Mickey takes him so well. He has never met a guy that can make him feel the way Mickey does. Ian grips Mickey and starts fucking into him hard and fast, mercilessly. The other man groans loudly, grabbing onto the headboard for dear life as Ian fucks him into the mattress.

He goes hard. Harder than they’ve done it before. And Mickey takes it. All of it.

Ian lets go of Mickey's hip to grab onto the man’s shoulder for leverage instead. He’s in a better position to Jack hammer into him now. The brunette gets loud. Louder than Ian's ever heard him and it prompts the redhead to keep it up. He may need this, but if it’s going to turn Mickey out in the process, then hell to the fucking yeah.

His balls slap against Mickey's ass, their moans and breaths blending together in the quiet room. Sweat is dripping down Ian's face and onto Mickey's back. “Fuck!” Ian cries out. He loves sex with Mickey and hopes to keep doing him for a long, long time.

“FUUUUCK.” Mickey emits. It seems he feels the same way.

Ian doesn’t slow down, doesn’t switch positions, doesn’t let go of Mickey until he's coming hard inside the other man. The brunette soon follows untouched seconds later.

Mickey is still bent over, head on the pillow, ass high up in the air, even after Ian has pulled out. “That.” Mickey starts. “Was. Fucking incredible.” He breathes before lying on his stomach, seemingly weak. “Shit.”

Ian laughs but it dies down when he remembers his current situation. “Shit.” He says rubbing his forehead. He hates that it ruins his orgasmic bliss.

Mickey remains unmoving even as his face grows serious. “Okay, what’s going on? Because as fucking amazing that was, it seemed like you were working through something.”

“I got jacked today.”

“Shit.”

Ian rubs a hand across his face. “Yeah. 6K gone. Just like that. I don’t know what the fuck to do man. It’s just…” Ian rubs his eyes. He just fucked Mickey into immobility, he’s so not going to cry in front of him. But he's so fucking frustrated!

Mickey caresses his arm gently, softly. It’s unlike the other man and Ian turns to look at him. He finds compassion in Mickey's blue eyes. “Who was the guy?” he asks, voice soft just like his ministrations.

Mickey looks like he cares. He’s being very comforting right now and Ian feels compelled to tell him, even though there's nothing his lover can do about it. “They call him Rifle.” Mickey turns around so he’s lying on his back and Ian finds himself settling on his chest. “He’s a gang member. Untouchable.”

Mickey runs short fingers in his red hair and Ian feels so good he finds himself dozing off. He just got set back today. Way, way back. But right now with Mickey holding him like this, Ian thinks it takes some of the pain and hopelessness away.

 

  **________________________**

                                                

“Ian. Can you please take out the trash for me?” Fiona tells him from where she’s washing the dishes as their other siblings retire to bed.

“Sure.” Ian says before sliding off the stool.

Fiona looks at him sympathetically, sharing his pain. “Don’ worry Ian, we’ll figure it out. We always do.”

Ian doesn’t really share her optimism right now.

He grabs the bag and opens the back door. He yelps in surprise, dropping the bag when he sees, is that Rifle? Standing outside his house holding a small blue bag. Ian takes a step back, prepared to run back into his house.

“Gallagher, wait!” The tall black man shouts. “Just-“ he throws the bag at Ian. “Those are your drugs. I'm sorry. My bad. I shouldn’t have-“ Rifle isn’t making much sense to Ian right now. “I shouldn’t have.” He says again. Ian tilts his head and sees Rifle is bleeding and one eye can barely open. This is a feared gang member and he’s standing on Ian's porch, apologizing and giving back his drugs? What the hell? “I shouldn’t have.” Rifle repeats for the third time before taking off.

Ian exhales pent up breath and peaks into the bag just to be sure. “Well, shit.”

Ian rushes back into the house with the good news. “Fiona!”

They stare at the drugs for an hour trying to figure out how they have them back in their possession and they can’t make sense of it.

 

  **________________________**                                        

 

“You’re in a good mood.” Mickey notes when Ian walks into the hotel room.

“I am in a _great_ mood.” Ian corrects.

“Is that right?” Mickey chuckles when Ian pulls down one side of his shirt to bite on his right shoulder.

“Miraculously,” Ian bites on his neck. “I got my drugs back.”

“Good for you!” Mickey laughs when Ian throws him on the hotel bed and jumps in after him a second later.

“Gonna be good for you too in a bit.” Ian opens Mickey's zip and wastes no time in taking his dick into his own warm mouth.

“Mmmm.” Mickey moans thrusting once into Ian's mouth.

.

“What are you doing in this hotel room anyway?” Ian thinks about Mickey fucking someone else in this same bed and is surprised by the slight ache that passes through his chest.

“My older brother kicked us out last night and you were busy.”  

Ian hums in acknowledgement as he settles on Mickey's naked chest. His favorite thing to do these days. “I can make it up to you if you allow me to take you to lunch.”

Mickey caresses his back softly. “Okay.”

Ian grins happily before latching onto a nipple and nibbling gently. He loves how Mickey's body always reacts sensitively to the act.

 

  **________________________**

 

“What the fuck Gallagher?” Mickey shows up at the Gallagher house to find Ian pacing outside while chain smoking. “Why the fuck do you keep hanging up on me?”

Ian looks at his lover- not boyfriend and sighs sadly. “I lost the car.” Mickey blinks at him. “The family car. It’s old and cheap and ugly but it’s our car. And I fucking lost it! Fiona and Lip are gonna have my ass!”

“Alright, calm down.” Mickey walks towards him slowly. “Tell me what happened.”

“I dropped off my brother and sister to school. On the way back, some guy running from someone- I have no fucking idea who! Held me at fucking gun point and kicked me out of the fucking car. He drove away with it, and now it’s fucking gone.” Ian breathes, his face crumbling with resignation. “Fiona, Lip and I, chipped in what we could till we bought that piece of shit. But it’s _OUR_ PIECE OF SHIT!”

“Hey, hey, hey, hey.” Mickey grabs both his cheeks so Ian is looking into the beautiful blue eyes. “Listen. It sucks I know, but you need to calm down. Breathe Gallagher.” Ian does. “Good.”

He does it a few more times and they both sit on the steps once he's back to normal again. Ian lights another cigarette and passes it to Mickey.

“What kind of car was it anyway?” Mickey asks casually, leaning back on his elbows.

 

  **________________________**

 

Ian has broken the news to his older siblings and they’ve come to terms with the fact that they don’t own a car anymore, when they find it parked outside the house three days later, early Wednesday morning.

They stand there, frozen and looking at each other, trying to fathom how the fuck this is even remotely possible.

 

 **________________________**  

                                                

 

Things are getting really fucking weird in Ian's life. Ever since his stolen weed got returned, and then their car, even more things that can’t be explained keep happening.

People start paying without argument.  
No one buys weed on credit anymore.  
People indebted to him start paying up.  
The _cash before weed_ policy becomes much easier to implement when no one is giving him trouble.  
Being beaten up becomes a thing of the past.

Basically, no one fucks with Ian Gallagher anymore and dealing has never been easier.

“It’s just so weird. You know.” Ian tells Fiona one morning during breakfast. “Suddenly, everything is going my way and its so, fucking, weird.” Ian repeats.

Fiona nods in agreement. “Definitely weird.” She gasps in mock surprise. “Maybe you have a guardian angel!”

“That makes no fucking sense.”

“Well, it does to me. You said that bullet guy returned the drugs all wounded and bleeding. That means someone beat him up and told him to give you back the drugs.”

“His name is Rifle and I think you might be right.” Ian nods. “But who?”

They both look at each other in silence. “I think that,” Fiona starts. “you should take this for the blessing it is and just  go with it.”

Ian has no option but to agree. Even if there is someone out there looking out for him, they don’t want to be known so it’s not like Ian can do anything about it.

Guardian angel. Funny.

 

  **________________________**

                                          

 

A few weeks later, Ian gets his biggest  order yet. Apparently someone recommended him and now he has to deliver five pounds to the West side. Ian has never done business in the West side. So this is good for him. Time he  expounded his business anyway. He gets the old beat up family car and drives over there. He doesn’t know if he's surprised to find the buyer is a woman. But he doesn’t care as long as he gets paid. Which he does. In cash. 5500 in his pocket, easy. It’s a good day.

.

Mia- her name- likes the way he does business apparently so she calls him again. And again.  
At this rate Ian might even be able to fix all those things wrong with their house.  
It’s all going  amazingly well.

Until it isn’t.  

Mia’s former dealer is called Reuben. Reuben doesn’t like that Ian has replaced him and is now the one who gets Mia her drugs. Ian has a run in with him once but he ignores him and goes back to the Southside. In hindsight, he should have known stepping on another man’s turf wasn’t going to end well. An understatement. It ended horribly.

Ian is on the phone with Mickey while walking home after dealing to some rich kids in the North side.

“What are you doing right now?”

Mickey laughs on the other end. _“Well, my sister is bringing her boyfriend home to meet me and my brothers. I already feel bad for the dude.”_  

Ian smiles. “You’re pretty overprotective, huh?”

_“Seeing as she’s our only sister, yeah.”_

Ian checks the road for traffic before crossing so he can get home and get some rest. “You guys sound like a trip.”

 _“Maybe you can meet them sometime.”_ Mickey suggests shyly and Ian can bet on anything the guy is blushing right now.

“Are they gonna give me shit too?”

_“I have no fucking clue man. But I bet they’d love you.”_

“How do you know that?” Ian asks with a shy pleased smile.

 _“Because I-“_ Ian doesn’t hear the rest of that sentence because suddenly he feels a throbbing pain in the back of his head.

“Fuck!” Ian yells as he unwillingly drops to his knees, his phone falling a few inches away.

“ _Gallagher! Gallagher you there? Ian!”_

Ian hates that the first time he hears Mickey use his name is when someone is pushing him to the ground so they can step on his chest. “Reuben.” He breathes out with effort since the guy is making breathing difficult.

“It seems you got  a fucking death wish.”

Ian tries to push the guy’s leg off his chest but two men grab his hands and step on his palms. Ian grits his teeth in pain. “Stop.” He pleads weakly.

“Well, you didn’t listen to me when I asked you stop selling weed on my territory. Why I should I listen to you now?” Reuben punctuates his question with a kick to the side of Ian’s ribs.

Ian has never felt such pain in the entirety of his 22 years. He shuts his eyes tightly when the feet on his palms step even harder.

“You do not, fuck with me. You do not take what’s mine.” Reuben growls then kicks him again. On the same fucking place! Ian feels like he's dying.

“She seeked me out!” Ian tries. “I didn’t…” he coughs blood when Reuben steps hard on his chest with the heel of his expensive shoe. Ian drops his head to the side so he can spit the blood instead of swallowing it.

“Get him up.” Reuben commands.

The two men remove their feet from his hand and grab his elbows painfully before lifting Ian up.

Ian doesn’t know why the drug dealer avoids his face but he doesn’t spare Ian's body. The redhead takes punch after punch, after punch. He’s bleeding more and more, starting to lose consciousness when Reuben speaks again. “Don’t you ever, set foot in the West side, ever again.”

Maybe it’s the immense pain on his stomach, or everywhere really, but Ian doesn’t realize he's been stabbed until the men have left and he’s holding onto his side. That’s when he touches something metallic. Ian curses internally right before passing out.

 

  **________________________**

                                                

When Ian comes to, of course he's in the hospital.

Fiona is next to him sobbing  while clutching his hand tightly. “Fi.” He manages.

“Oh!” Fiona lifts her head, wipes off her tears and tries to smile. “You’re awake!” she kisses his hand. “I was so fucking scared. I knew this was going to happen at some point but now… Ian you have to quit. This is too dangerous.”

“I'm… fine.”

Fiona looks at him then shakes her head. “You got beat up and then stabbed. You’re not fine.”

Ian coughs and winces from the pain. “Water.”

“You just missed everybody else." She reaches for the bottle. "Carl is the one who found you, Lip is so worried, Debbie couldn’t stop crying…” Fiona sniffs. “I can’t stop crying.”

“Shhh… stop. I'm fine.” Fiona smiles weakly. “Can you get me something sweet from the vending machine?”

“Is that advisable?”

“I don’t care.”  

Fiona laughs for real this time then gets up. She kisses his forehead. “Will be right back sweet pea.”

Ian nods then tries not to move because he aches _everywhere_.

He turns his head towards the window and his mind automatically goes to Mickey. He doesn’t even know what happens. He should have asked Fiona for his phone so he can call him. He’d give anything to see him right now.

“Hey.” Someone says softly on his left and Ian turns to look. He smiles to himself because he misses Mickey so much, he's hallucinating his presence. He doesn’t say anything. The Mickey in his head comes closer till he's beside the bed.  When Ian feels the hand caressing his cheek however, his eyes open wide.

“Mickey!”

Mickey frowns down at him confused. “Yeah I… yeah.”

“No. I thought you weren’t real.”

Mickey smiles softly and bends down to place a chaste kiss on Ian's dry lips. Ian wants to hold his neck but he can’t move his hand. “How you feeling?”

“I can’t move.” Ian sees a look pass through Mickey's face. Its anger. A lot of anger. “I'm fine though. I’ll be okay.”

“They stabbed you.”

Ian sighs. “Yeah.” He smiles up at Mickey. “Wish I could move so you can sleep beside me.”

“Your family doesn’t know about me. I'm not trying to shock your crying sister.” Ian laughs then winces. “Sorry, sorry.” Mickey apologizes cradling his face.

“You’re so sweet.”

“Do not make me punch you, you’re hurting enough as it is.”

Ian laughs again but stops when  his ribs ache.

“Sorry, fuck. Sorry.”Mickey repeats.

The shorter man paces and thumbs his nose. He cracks his knuckles then casually asks. “You know who did this?”

“Yeah. I fucked up. I thought it was smart to deal in the West side.” Ian scoffs at his stupidity.

“So he came for you?”

“Yeah.”

“You got a name?”

Ian frowns at his lover – not boyfriend. “Why?”

Mickey blinks at him then shrugs. “No reason. This just sucks, you know? So I'm just wondering if you saw his face or got his name.”

Ian smiles. “Come here.” Mickey does. “You the police?” the brunette kisses him again, this time lingering. When he pulls back Ian says, “Reuben. He’s the got to dealer in the West side. But Mia doesn’t want to work with him anymore so she called me. And now…”

Ian looks at his lower body and thinks about the stub wound he's now spotting.

‘’So fucking stupid.” He mummers.

Mickey caresses his face again. “My brothers and I have to go take care of something. I’ll be back to check on you tonight. A’ight?”

“Mkay.” Ian grins. “Lov… later Mick.”

Mickey grins down at him then kisses him again. “See you later, Ian.”

Ian doesn’t know how his heart doesn’t burst out of his bruised chest from happiness.  

 

  **________________________**

                                                

Mia calls him just as he's leaving the hospital a couple of days later. “I can’t do it Mia. It’s too dangerous.” He says before she even speaks.

_“Come on Ian. Your drugs are the shit.”_

“I can’t. Maybe you could mend the bridge with Reuben instead?”

_“Reuben’s dead.”_

“What?”

_“Yeah. His body was found floating in the river two days ago. He was stubbed like a million times."_

"Shit." Ian breathes. 

 _"He was the devil. He had it coming sooner or later."_ Mia says. _"Guess it was sooner."_ She laughs. 

"I...have to go." 

_"Okay. Get back to me!"_

Ian hangs up still in shock. "What?" Fiona asks as she opens the door for him. 

"Reuben's dead." Ian updates her. "He was stabbed."

"Looks like your guardian angel came through again."

Ian doesn't protest this time.

 

  **________________________**

                                                

 

A month later Mickey leaves Chicago with his brothers for two whole months. Whatever took him to San Francisco keeps him too busy to talk every day. But when he's free he does call Ian and they talk for maximum one hour.

His lover – not boyfriend doesn’t know when he's coming back. So when Ian finds himself dealing in the north side, he decides to stop for a drink at a club in boystown. Not even five minutes and already someone has offered to buy him a drink.

Ian loves Mickey. He does. He knows he does. But the thing is, they’ve been fucking for a couple of months now and the other man hasn’t showed any interest in making what they have official. They haven’t defined their relationship so they’re not exclusive, even though Mickey is the only man Ian is sleeping with right now. But Ian doesn’t know if he's the only one fucking Mickey.

Ever since he landed in hospital they’ve gotten even closer than they were before. They see each other more, they talk more, they fuck more, things have progressed a lot. But they're not a couple. And most importantly, Ian is horny as all fuck right now.

Mickey has been spoiling him and now his right hand just isn’t cutting it. Not when Mickey isn’t even sure when he's coming back.

So Ian nods at the man who sent over the drink.

.

Ian has just walked into the house when he gets a text: **On my way back. Meet you at the hotel. Missed you.**

“Fuck.”

.

Ian is pacing back and forth when Mickey walks in. the brunette gives him a wide smile before stepping closer for a kiss. He looks so fucking good but that’s not enough to deter Ian from his guilt. He steps back and watches Mickey's smile turn into a frown.

“What’s wrong?”

Ian wrings his hands and avoids his lover- not boyfriend’s eyes. “I fucked someone. Tonight.” Mickey's face gives nothing away. He's just standing there looking at Ian. “I know that we’ve been fucking for months. But we are not a couple, you never said I was your boyfriend, we’ve never heard that conversation. And I have been so horny waiting for you to come back, then you told me you don’ know when you were coming back so I went to boystown and…” Ian swallows. “Mick, I am just a man. I am human and I…”

“Ian.”

Ian shuts up and looks at Mickey guiltily. “Yeah?”

“What do you want?”

“You. I, I love you Mickey. I have since that first moment you comforted me after the drugs got stolen. I want you.”

Mickey steps  towards him and takes his hand. “I am human too. So you fucking someone else stings, right here.” He guides Ian's hand to place it on the left side of his chest. “So yes, we’re a couple.”

Ian nods and bends to kiss Mickey who pulls his head back. “I didn’t kiss him.” Ian says quickly. He grins when Mickey lets him take the kiss.

“Never again.” Mickey pulls back to say.

“Okay.”

“And I- I love you too.”

Ian hugs Mickey tightly, his big hands encircling him easily. He sighs into the shorter man’s neck then inhales.

“Now go shower so you can fuck me like there’s no tomorrow.”

“Sir yes sir!” Ian gives a mock salute then rushes towards the hotel bathroom.

.

They're lying in each other’s arms, caressing each other gently. Its 5:00 AM but neither man has been able to sleep, just happy to be with each other.

“So who is he anyway?” Mickey asks Ian quietly who’s so comfortable on his chest.

"Who's what?"

"The guy." Mickey elaborates. "From tonight." 

Ian hesitates but replies. “Jake something.”

“Jake something.” Mickey repeats with a click of his tongue.

“What? I didn’t care about his name at the time.” Ian defends still trying to remember. “Oh. Jake Armstrong, or Arthur. I'm not sure, he's just some north side guy. He doesn’t matter.” Ian kisses Mickey. “You do.”  

Mickey only grunts in reply. But he's still caressing Ian's hair so the redhead figures he's not mad.

 

  **________________________**

                                                

 

**Delete my number. I like                       my body parts intact.**

Ian stares at the text accompanied by the image of a bandaged, broken hand.

He stares  at his phone for a long time.

First of all, when did Jake save his number in Ian's phone?

**P.S Next time it’ll be best to let someone know you have a jealous    violent boyfriend before fucking them.**

“Mickey did this?” Ian voices in the empty Gallagher kitchen.

He doesn’t spend too much time worrying about Jake because things start clicking in his head. Why on earth didn’t he think to suspect his boyfriend for his recent streak of good luck? Every single thing going right, right now started happening when he met Mickey. The drugs and the car being stolen, Reuben beating him up and now Jake. He told Mickey about all those things. He opened up to him, told him about all those things because he _asked_.

“That sleek motherfucker!”

Always asking so casually. What’s the guy’s name? Do you know who did this? What did the car look like? He had been so fucking smooth about it Ian never figured it out.

Fiona was right. He does have a guardian angel and his name is Mickey. 

 

  **________________________**

                                                

 

Ian knows.

But he has no proof. He needs proof. He needs to be sure before confronting the man he loves and accusing him of being the one behind all that stuff. With those tattoos, of course Mickey fucks people up. And he has been fucking them up on Ian's behalf for months! Ian doesn’t know how to feel about this. But he can’t say he isn’t happy to find out Mickey started caring a long time ago. Ian didn’t think Mickey cared from the get go but oh, how wrong he’s been.

There is this guy called Scar. He is a terrible man. He is the scum of all scums. The things Ian has heard about him leave a bad taste in his mouth. So if Ian was to tell a lie and Scar ends up hurt, he wouldn’t feel too guilty about it. Sonofabitch deserves it. Plus, and more importantly, he would have his answer.

So Mickey is jealous and very protective of him. Ian decides to use both those things.

 _Ian_ : **I need to see you**

 _Mickey_ : **Everything Ok?**

 _Ian_ : **Had a** **run in with someone. I’m not okay. Need to see my boyfriend.**

 _Ian_ : **Don’t call. My jaw aches where he punched me, I can’t talk.**

 _Mickey_ : **WHAT HAPPENED?!!!**

 _Ian_ : **This man called Scar. Asked to buy drugs from me but it was bullshit. He tried to force himself on me Mick. But I can’t do anything or he’ll kill me. He's dangerous. I need you Mick. Please.**

 _Ian_ : **Mick**

 _Ian_ : **You** **there?**

His texts don't get replied but he just smiles to himself. Mickey is on his way alright. Just not to Ian.

 

  **________________________**

                                                

 

“YOU CUT OFF HIS FUCKING DICK?!” Ian shouts once he barges into the hotel room. “Mick, what the fuck?”

Mickey turns to look at him where he’s watching TV lying comfortably in the bed. “What are you on about?”

“Do, not lie to me. I told you about Scar and not even an hour later the south side is buzzing with how the man lost his genitalia.”

Mickey shakes his head. “Honestly, you’re making no sense right now.”

“Is that so?” Ian asks, crossing his arms.

“That is so, yes.” Mickey replies all cool as a fucking cucumber.

“Then why didn’t you come to see me, huh?”

“You’re here.” Mickey slides off the bed and stands up. “You sound fine to me by the way. Isn’t your jaw supposed to be busted?”

“This isn’t about me.”

“This is all _about you Ian_.”

“Fuck, I love it when you say my name.” Mickey smirks. “Don’t fucking smirk at me Mick, I know.”

“Know what?”

“Since we got together I’ve had all this good luck.”

“And?”

“And, I'm not that fucking lucky baby. Never have been!”

Ian can’t help but wonder though, did Mickey threaten and kill by himself?  
Why was his boyfriend able to instill the fear of God in all those people?

Who exactly is Ian dating? Suddenly, it all starts to make sense. 

“Mickey?”

“Yeah.”

“What’s your last name?”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Asante kwa kusoma!  
> Nawapenda <3 <3


End file.
